


Homesick

by CosmicJjong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Homesickness, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJjong/pseuds/CosmicJjong
Summary: Mark Lee is homesick and Johnny is the only one that can make him feel better.// cute Mark and Johnny cuddles because home is where the heart is and their hearts belong to their best friends.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whilst in an air B&B really far from home, feeling hella homesick and it made me feel better. Its based on irl Mark and Johnny cuddling when they're homesick, I hope you enjoy, it's my first one shot! 💚

It was finally 10pm which meant Johnny could finally collapse into bed. It was his favourite time of day, he was able to throw on his massively oversized hoodie (he would never tell anyone but he loved that it made him feel cute, that wasn’t usually possible being so tall and in 127), ripped joggers and crawl into his cozy bed, before messaging his friends and family in Chicago.  
It would already be 7am in Chicago, so Johnny’s family would all be waking up just as he was falling asleep. However, this meant he always got a fast response so he didn’t mind too much. He messaged all his friends and family as usual, making sure they have breakfast and telling them to have a good day, with them all replying with similar gratitude and concern (he was working far too much).  
Just as he was about to turn his phone off, he heard his door click open and then closed again. He normally shared his room but the other boys were out that night. He heard a soft shuffling, along with quiet sniffles. He knew exactly what this meant.  
He looked up and was right.  
Mark.  
He was wrapped up in a hoodie, similar to Johnny’s own but with the hood up. Johnny could still see that his eyes were red, he’d been crying. He knew exactly why because Johnny felt the same. Mark was homesick. Missing his friends, the places he’d become so familiar with growing up, his old house and school, and his family. Not that they weren’t grateful for the rest of NCT, they loved the boys more than anything but they weren’t Chicago. Nor were they Canada.  
Without saying a single word, Johnny lifted up his quilt, signalling for Mark to get under it. This wasn’t the first time - it certainly wouldn’t be the last – so they’d developed their own non-verbal language, knowing exactly what they other was thinking, , they’d always been the closest.  
Mark shuffled over and got in, cuddling in close to Johnny, his head resting on his chest, listening to Johnny’s steady, reassuring heartbeat. They both understood how the other was feeling.  
The tears that had started to fall from Marks eyes began to slow as Johnny asked him questions about his life in Canada (where he’d gone to school, where he used to hang out, what his friends were like) , just stroking Marks hair under his hood as he spoke fondly of all his memories.  
Not even half an hour later, Mark had fallen asleep on Johnny and he was soon to follow. They slept cuddled up, because even if they were hundreds of miles from home, they still had this and it was close enough for the both of them.


End file.
